


My oh my Olicity

by SparkleFics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFics/pseuds/SparkleFics
Summary: Just your run of the mill collection of prompts and random one shots.





	1. Earth-4

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling stuck so I thought I’d try my hand at prompts to help with my block. I’d say it worked out nicely.

**Setting: High School**  
**Genre: humor**  
**Trope: doppelgängers**  
**Prompt: body swap**

* * *

 

Ever since Felicity found out Cisco could open breeches to other Earths she’d been dying to see what the other Felicitys were up to, what they were doing, how they looked like.

So this year for her birthday Cisco breeched her and Oliver to Earth-4.

And boy was that different.

Cisco dropped them off at Starling City High School, he said he’d be back in 24 hours to get them.

Also, Earth-4 happens to be years behind so it’s no surprise when Oliver spots her doppelgänger amongst the teenage crowd in the hallways.

“There! There you are.” Oliver points towards the end of the hall where a girl had a bunch of balloons tied to her backpack.

“Aww. How romantic would it be if this Earth’s Oliver got her those balloons?” Felicity wondered out loud.

“There’s only one way to find out. Let’s find me!” Oliver grabbed her hand and made their way down the hall.

They didn’t find Oliver-4 at any of the places Oliver suggested he could be. The bell had rung so the students scattered back to the classrooms, Felicity suggested they had Oliver-4 paged to the office.

Three minutes later they spotted Oliver-4 coming from the library.

“Why would I be in the library for—Wait, am I a nerd here?” Oliver commented. From the other end of the hallway came Fourlicity, that’s what they were calling this Earth’s Felicity.

“Oliver Queen?” Felicity asked as Oliver-4 and 4-licity approached them.

“His body, anyways.” Oliver-4 muttered under his breath. “Yes, I’m…Oliver.”

“For the moment,” Fourlicity huffed out, “I’m Oliver Queen! I’m Oliver Queen and I’m inside Felicity Smoak’s body! I’m inside her body—no, no. I didn’t mean to say that. What I meant is— why can’t I shut up!”

“Cause that’s my body and my brain to mouth filter is nonexistent.”

“Did you two pull a Freaky Friday?” Felicity asked, Oliver was downright giggling beside her.

“Yes.” “Yep.” Oliver-4 and 4Licity answered at the same time.

And now they’re staring. The doppelgängers are carefully studying them because they just noticed that they’re strangers to them, but they pick up on the resemblance.

Fourlicity from Oliver-4’s body speaks up. “Are you…us. From the future?”

Oliver chuckles, “Something like that. We’re also from another Earth.”

“Yes! Take that Mr. Higgins!!”

“Who’s Mr. Higgins?” Felicity asked.

“Physics teacher.” Both Oliver and Oliver-4 answer at the same time.

Fourlicity keeps staring back and forth between Oliver and Oliver-4 when O4 snaps. “What is it?”

“We’re hot. In the future, we’re hot.” Fourlicity says.

“We’re also getting married.” Felicity says showing off her engagement ring.

The teens remain in shock with their mouths open.

Oliver tries to get them talking again asking about how they got body swapped. Apparently O4 had gone to the Chinese restaurant Fourlicity waits tables at the night before. They had a bit of a spat after Fourlicity accidentally spilled a tray of drinks on Oliver. They fought then today when they woke up they weren’t themselves.

“Tell you what, you guys go back to class. Oliver and I will check out the Chinese restaurant and find out how we can reverse this. We’ll pick you up after school okay?”

“Okay.”

“Fine, but Oliver needs to stop looking down my shirt.” Fourlicity says crossing her arms over her now muscular chest.

“It’s only fair I look, you already know what I look like naked.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a weirdo who sleeps in the nude!”

“Huh, all these years I thought the sleeping naked came from being in the island.” Felicity mutters to Oliver.

“Nope. I’ve always found clothes restricting.” Oliver says back to his fiancée.

—————————  
  
Oliver and Felicity find out how to switch their doppelgängers back.

Turns out all they had to do was kiss.

They’re hesitant at first but Fourlicity’s hands grab O4’s face and goes for it.

When they pull away they’re back into their bodies.

“For the record,” O4 says, “I happen to think you’re pretty hot right now. Happy birthday by the way.”

Fourlicity absentmindedly runs her fingers down O4’s face. “Thank you.” She steps back and a pain coming from her ear grabs her attention. “What did you do? Why does my ear hurt?”

“Oh that. Heh. Funny story, I’ve always wanted a piercing but my parents would kill me if I got one but I wasn’t me when I woke up so I thought what the hell. I think it looks great on you.”

“I suppose it’s fine.” Fourlicity says and turns to her doppelgänger. “I’ve always wondered what I’d look like blonde, I guess I’d look like mom.”

A portal opens and Cisco jumps out. He’s early which only means one thing: trouble. So Oliver and Felicity have to get going but before they go Oliver turns back to their teenage doppelgängers.

“Happy Birthday. You’ll be a great woman, Felicity.” He kisses her cheek which definitely makes Fourlicity blush and O4 scrunch up his face in anger.

“And you,” Oliver turns to O4, “get a haircut, take her out to dinner. Kiss her goodnight. If you ever hurt her I will personally kick your ass. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

————  
Many years later after they’ve earth hopped around the multiverse Oliver and Felicity come to the conclusion that in every alternate reality they always seem to be destined to love each other. And if that isn’t the best birthday gift ever, I don’t know what is.

 


	2. Fish out of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another short one from this prompt.   
> PROMPT: fish out of water   
> Setting:   
> Bakery
> 
> Genre:  
> Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Trope:   
> Geek/Jock Pairings
> 
> Prompt:   
> Fish out of water characters/scenarios

 

He must love his sister a lot to be going through all this trouble.

Here he is, Oliver Queen, quarterback of Starling Prep Academy, waiting in line at the Corner Bakery Café. The CBC is a brand new very popular bakery near Starling Prep. It’s always packed—good luck trying to catch a table or a booth!

Oliver left practice early because of a stupid mocha cupcake his sister loves, apparently they’re all the rage now. The bakery only makes a certain amount of them and they go like crazy. He’s come here at least three times but they’re always sold out.

But not today. Nothing is getting in between him and that damn cupcake.

He sees at least three of them on the display so he hopes that the person in front of him doesn’t buy all three.

The man in front of him bought two.

One remains and it’s got Thea’s name written all over it.

“Hi, I’ll take that mocha cupcake, please. And a large coffee, Black.”

Oliver pays the old lady behind the counter. While he waits for his coffee Oliver spots a familiar crying blonde. He knows her, Felicity Smoak. They have English Lit together. She’s a total geek, captain of the geek squad. But he kinda likes her. She’s nice to him, she’s nice to everyone.

With coffee and cupcake in hand Oliver is ready to walk out the door. Except he doesn’t. Without conscious thought he heads over to a small two person corner booth where the blonde geek cries uncontrollably.

Why he came here is beyond him. He doesn’t do comfort, in fact he hates it. He never knows what to say or do.

“Hey.”

She sniffles and shuts her laptop, running her fingers through her cheeks to dry her tear tracks. She opens and closes her mouth but nothing comes out instead she starts crying again.

Oliver’s heart tightens in his chest in a way that’s totally foreign to him. Without being invited he takes a seat. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I-I-I don’t even know why I’m crying! I mean I know but. I never should’ve gotten my hopes up.”

For the life of him Oliver doesn’t get who or why would hurt this nice girl. “Was it a guy?”

Felicity nods her head.

“Who?” He demands. “I’m gonna punch him for you.”

“You’d do that? I mean _should_ you? Are we even friends?”

They’re not. Not really. They’ve worked together on a couple of pair projects but other than that they don’t really hang out outside of class.

“I’d like to think so. I mean I can punch him if you want me to.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said a word. He should’ve walked out the door when he had the chance.

“That’s sweet of you, Oliver. But the guy that stood me up is actually my father.”

_Oh! CRAP! You just had to ask, Oliver!_

“He hasn’t been in my life for a while and a couple of months ago he reached out. He said he wanted to reconnect, get to know me. We were supposed to meet here. Two hours ago.”

He doesn’t know what to say so he settles for placing a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezing it. “I’m sorry. Here,” Oliver grabs the tiny box with the cupcake and slides it over the table to her. “You need this.”

Felicity thanks him for it as she begins to unfold the wrapping and takes a bite of the chocolatey goodness. “So what brings you here?”

“Actually, I was supposed to get a cupcake for my sister. She’s been raving about the mocha ones. This was my fourth try.”

“Oh no! And you just gave it to me! You shouldn’t have!”

“It’s okay. I wanted to. You needed it more than my sister. I’ll just tell her that they were sold out.”

Oliver spent all afternoon with Felicity. They sat there talking and getting to know each other. It was getting late so he offered her a ride home.

Oliver walked Felicity to the door of her townhouse. She fidgeted nervously with the straps of her backpack. “So…thank you for today.” She smiled at him. “You didn’t have to stay with me or console me. I’m glad you did though. See you tomorrow, Oliver.”

“Yeah,” Felicity opened the door but before she could close it he spoke up. “Hey, Felicity, your father is an asshole and doesn’t deserve a single tear of yours.”

She looked a little shocked by his words and his honesty. But he could tell it meant a lot to her, that it was something she needed to hear.

“I’ll…” he trailed off as Felicity crossed the doorframe and stood on the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on his cheek. “see you at school.”

“Okay. See you!”

“Yeah.” 


End file.
